


[PODFIC] Veneration

by c_doves



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Age Difference, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blind Character, College, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Protective Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_doves/pseuds/c_doves
Summary: (a podfic of WerewolvesAreReal's fic).Matt has a strange talent for attracting beautiful, intelligent women. Sometimes, though, he indulges in another type - older men, gruff men, men who insult him and tear him down. Foggy doesn't understand... until he meets Stick. 5+1





	[PODFIC] Veneration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Veneration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848368) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



My podfics wouldn't exist without the amazing stories of talented writers.  
In this case, thanks goes to WerewolvesAreReal for providing blanket permission.  
Please consider giving them feedback on the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848368).  
  
  
  
  
Podfic of **Veneration**  
Fandom: Daredevil  
MP3 on [GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YxS7h5wfqWORail1jA25F3P6Ox7NfGlQ)  
File Size: 119 MB  
Time: 1hr 48min  
  
  
  
  
Original Fic: [Veneration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848368), by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal).  
If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving the author feedback!


End file.
